


Stuck In The Mud

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crack, Heartbreak, M/M, Mentions of Star Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is defeated once more, Star walks off hand-in-hand with Jackie, and Marco gets his heart broken.</p><p>Together, the two of them help each other cope and deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Mud

**Author's Note:**

> For a requester who wanted to remain Anonymous.
> 
> Purely crack, I assure you, and not as much M/M as most fans would like, I'm sure.

Maybe it was because his heart had already been broken into hundreds of thousands of pieces.

Maybe it was because Tom had been beaten so badly you couldn't have even called it a 'defeat'—'had his face and ass used to completely wipe the floor with' would have been a more accurate description.

Maybe it was because Star was too busy walking away hand-in-hand with Jackie, too happy that she'd just saved her new girlfriend to even think of gloating at, insulting, or reminding Tom once more that they were done.

The Demon (Prom) King was still struggling underneath the wreckage of his carriage, hands angrily scrabbling and clawing into the mud to try pull himself out, but only digging himself in deeper into the rut.

His ride gone from a roaring demonic hot rod to just a smoking pile of scrap, the obsidian cracked and shattered, the molten hot lava accents cooling down and hardening. Even the 100% diamond rims had been destroyed, now so many glittery shards of crystal.

Its twisted and battered V10 “Hellfire” engine puttered and coughed pitifully; a few more minutes and it'd finally go completely silent.

Marco's sneakers sank into the mud as he stepped over to the wreckage. Good thing the edges weren't as deep as the rut Tom had found himself in, or all Marco was going to do was trap the both of them.

The demon looked up and glared at Marco but said nothing, his clawing stopping for the moment.

Marco bent down, put his fingers under the wreckage, and the two of them silently shared a message.

The carriage groaned and whined as Marco lifted it. Tom lunged forward and got a handful of the more solid mud at the edge, quickly pulling himself out of the rut.

Marco kept on holding the carriage up until Tom was back on solid land, then dropped it. With an ungraceful wet thud and sucking noise, the wreckage sank into the hole Tom had been in. Its engine used its last breath to blow a giant mud bubble.

Neither bothered to shield themselves as it exploded; it just added a fresh coat of mud to the ones covering their entire bodies.

Tom pushed himself up back up to his feet and glared at the direction Star and Jackie had walked off to, and scowled.

“Girls...” He mumbled wistfully.

Marco joined his side, looking away at the distance, too.

“Yep.”

“Was she your ex, too?” Tom's said, his voice softening.

“Nope. Crush. Never got to tell her, either.”

“Bummer.” Tom reached over and patted Marco's shoulders. It ended up making a few disgusting, wet slaps, but neither cared.

“Thanks...” Marco looked back at the wreckage of Tom's chariot. “You going to get home okay without your ride?”

Tom sighed and shook his head. “Towing company's gonna take forever to get here. They've always been looking for a chance to get me back after that one prank.” He looked around to the remains of his forces, those that hadn't been reduced to ashes laying about in pain or unconscious. “Guess I'll just find some place to sit and twiddle my thumbs for the next couple of hours...”

“You want to go hang out at my house instead? We could go get cleaned up, pig-out on some nachos, watch TV while we wait.”

Marco surprised the both of them. Tom narrowed his eyes at him, his lips curled into a slight scowl, his eyes studying Marco for any sign of treachery or deceit.

Then, Tom relaxed, and shrugged. “Sure, why not? You mind if I set my clothes on fire there? These things are burn clean only.”

Marco smiled. “So long as you make sure to do it in a proper fire pit or on something concrete, sure.”

Tom smiled back. “Thanks. You know what, Diaz? You're not so bad.”

“Same to you.”

Together, the two of them walked back to the street.


End file.
